


quin·tes·sence

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“I’m a photography student and the light was just shining off your hair so perfectly I just had to take a picture and now you’ve found it online, I’m in trouble.” AU with Sakura being photography student and Itachi being the unsuspecting victim</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	quin·tes·sence

Sakura could cry at how none of her pictures were coming out right. She flipped through them with blurry eyes, frustrated beyond belief. Tsunade would be so pissed if she didn’t come up with something, seeing as how she was learning from one of the brightest most creative minds of last generation whose photo’s always inspired and seemed aesthetically pleasing. Not to mention she only had so long to enter in this stupid ‘charity’ event, when all it really was, was a way to be discovered.

She set down the camera, the very expensive camera she had bought with the commissioned work she had done to earn this beauty. This beauty that didn’t seem to catch the feel she wanted it to, that made the pictures limp with… something. Or in this case nothing, the pictures all felt lackluster.

She skimmed through the memory card, huffing when she looked to her nearly empty coffee cup. She’d need to get a refill if she planned on hiding here any longer, they’d accuse her of loitering. She tore her gaze up to see if the queue was long and if there was anyone managing the register.  

Her breath caught as she saw him, sitting there reading, thumb lightly tracing the edge of his coffee cup, bottom lip bitten red and bundled in black with a red scarf tucked around his neck. The light was hitting him just right, illuminating him like an ethereal being, like he didn’t belong there but in some kind of palace.

Deftly, she picked out her old camera that had at least kept the feeling in the picture, raising it up and training it on him, letting customers get out of the way as she adjusted the settings and got it just how she wanted. She snapped 2 or 3 before he almost instinctively turned his head in her direction.

Quickly, she looked down to stare at the still’s she had captured, angling it down as if that made it less conspicuous that she had taken his picture. She looked at the 3 photos she had, the way he just barely shifted his hand on the rim of his cup and how you could see the steam and detail and there it was. There was the life the other camera seemed to miss.

Breathing out, she turned her camera off and put it away along with the other. She shoved the rest of her muffin in her mouth, downed the last of her coffee, dropped a tip on the table and disposed of her trash before exiting all the while watching him out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t really look at her, just kept staring over in the direction he had looked.

So he didn’t suspect her. Good, she would hate to have to own up to that.

 

Three weeks had past and the photo she had taken was being spread quickly through her peers and idols. Each and every one loved it, commenting on the aesthetic and pleasing qualities, the toned vibrancy, It was getting a lot of love and recognition and the name Sakura Haruno was becoming more and more common in the mouths of some important people. Many asked the name of the gentlemen in the photo and Sakura just shook her head, murmuring how it was better not to know, how not knowing made this still of his life even better.

And then it was posted to social media as the winner of the charity event, and man did it take off.

 

Sakura hummed as she drank her coffee from the shop that had started it all. She actually had time and money to do this now that she was more widely known. The next moment a brightly lit screen was shoved in her face and her photograph of the man was inches from her face.

She nearly choked on her drink, swallowing quickly and coughing to look at the person towering above her with a threatening look on his face.

It was him. It was photograph guy.

“Oh, shit.” Sakura murmured.

“What a nice mouth for a lady to have.” He frowned at her. “Even more so that you didn’t even ask my permission to take this.”

“Ahh,” Sakura started, unsure on what to do. “I mean…”

His face shut down, anger sweeping before it went carefully blank and he sat down with her.

“You’ll remove it.” He stated evenly.

“See, I can’t do that.” Sakura heard herself say.

“Why not?” He flicked a slightly hollow gaze to her, that left no room for argument and dared her to even try.

“It’s on the internet, once it’s there it can never be taken off. Not to mention how well known it is.” She swallowed.

“You didn’t have my permission to take this photo.” He shook his head.

“I know.” Sakura bit her lip. “Listen, I’m a photography student, I was just trying to find my muse and-and the light was hitting you perfectly and it really got me out of my funk and--” She started to ramble.

The man held up a large hand. “Stop, Haruno.” He ordered.

She winced. He’d done his homework. She licked her lips before nodding, face turning red slowly and steadily. Oh God, she was in so much trouble.

“This could qualify as a criminal offense.” He started.

Sakura tilted her chin up defiantly. Never had anyone called the police on her except for once or twice in high school because of her best friend, not even her fault. His threats would not harm her. It was a nice photo and he was being praised all around. Like hell she’d give in.

“If you go on a date with me I won’t charge you.” He said smoothly.

Sakura almost got whiplash from how fast she looked at him. His expression hadn't changed but she was getting a very smug aura from him right now. One that said she’d be a fool not to agree.

She sputtered for only a second before flipping short locks over her shoulder and humming. “I guess you leave me no choice.” She smiled a little though.

He quickly wrote down his number on a napkin and stood, giving her one last strict gaze before leaving Sakura to wonder what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad


End file.
